Written in the Stars
by The Sandslash Named Gaara
Summary: Four cats, four Clans. One omen. With their destinies intertwined, how will these four apprentices- Amberpaw, Meadowpaw, Jaggedpaw, and Blizzardpaw- fulfill the prophecy? Read to find out! Will update every few weeks. Reviews and PMs appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Lanette~ I love Warriors! I'm not bothering to do any allegiances. This is kinda like a pre-Omen of the Stars filler type thing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Omen**

Amberpaw stretched, arching her back, her golden fur glinting in the morning sun. She had been an apprentice for three moons now, with her littermates Cypruspaw and Gingerpaw. Her mentor, Birchfall, was going to teach her a new battle move. Instead, he was coughing and sneezing. She was worried that he would get greencough, although leaf-fall just started.

Firestar leaped gracefully onto the Highledge, showing off his flame-coloured fur. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge! I have an announcement to make," he yowled. "I received an omen from StarClan last night." The clearing fell silent. An atmosphere of anticipation formed. Every cat twitched their ears, eager for more.

"I bet it's fake," Cypruspaw whispered.

"Shh! He's going to talk." Gingerpaw glared at him.

Firestar was looking at the three apprentices, who were avoiding his gaze. He cleared his throat. "It was in StarClan," he began, "where Yellowfang brushed her tail against my flank. I felt myself collapse, and a bright light appeared. When my vision came to, I saw four young cats, walking in a place no cat has ever seen.

"There were stars, all over, on the ground, in the sky, forming the leaves of trees. Prey ran about, waiting to be caught. It was unlike StarClan, yet it was not the forest.

"Still, it had a sinister feel to it, like lions were going to jump out at you every time you brushed against a frond of bracken. Neither StarClan nor the Lake, but not the Dark Forest. Something in between.

"I padded toward a clearing, like something was pulling me. In the middle, the four cats sat staring at a big tree. It was balanced on a rock, and any weight on it would cause it to tilt. Suddenly there was a voice: 'Four cats will take the stand, a journey to an unknown land. Tilt one way the tree will go, for destruction or peace forego.'

The clearing stayed silent. Amberpaw fidgeted. She tried to understand what Firestar has said, but all she could think of was the prophecy.

It was echoing through her head for the rest of the day, even when she went to sleep.

* * *

The sunlight peeked in through holes in the bracken. Amberpaw stirred, lifting her head. Everyone else was asleep; they had taken the night patrol. Judging from the coolness, Amberpaw guessed it was after sunrise. She stretched, careful not to wake anyone up, and pushed her way out of the den.

"Good morning, Amberpaw," Brackenfur said as she walked by.

"Good morning, Brackenfur. Do you know anything about Birchfall?"

He shook his head. "No better, no worse. You can join my hunting patrol later on if you'd like," he offered.

Amberpaw looked around. "I'm not sure if Sorreltail has anything planned. I'll let you know if I can go."

"Sure thing."

A crisp breeze blew through the forest. Amberpaw sniffed. She and Sorreltail had joined Brackenfur's hunting patrol, who were heading toward the old Twoleg house. A vole scurried across the path, and Amberpaw pounced on it. She nearly missed it, but in its hurry the vole tripped on a twig and tumbled into her paws.

"Good job," praised Sorreltail.

The only reply was a muffled grunt.

The patrol pushed their way into the camp, dropping their prey onto the fresh-kill pile. Amberpaw chose a plump rabbit, and hauled it to the elders den.

"And then Goldenstar- why hello, Amberpaw, joining in on the story?" Mousefur waved her tail.

"I just brought you some prey," Amberpaw replied, thinking to herself, At least she isn't in a bad mood.

"Oh, share it with us! I was just starting the story!" Mousefur invited her.

Not wanting to refuse, Amberpaw reluctantly joined. She had never heard the story of Goldenstar, so she decided to stay.

"Now, when Goldenstar, the leader of LionClan, was a little lion cub, her Clan was the stronger of all three Ancient Clans. Goldenstar strove to be the best, wanting to be Clan leader. Each moon she worked, and with high praises, she became LionClan's noble leader.

"However, a golden male lion called Thistleheart caught her eye. When she found out she was expecting, Thistleheart mysteriously vanished. Featherkit never knew her father.

"Well? How was that?" Mousefur gulped down a chunk of rabbit.

Amberpaw yawned. "Thanks for the story," she said, dipping her head, "but I have apprentice duties to do." She pushed her way out of the den.

"Come anytime!" Longtail mewed.

* * *

Later that night, Amberpaw dreamed.

"Amberpaw! Wake up! Do you smell something, or is it just me?" Joltpaw, another apprentice, whispered loudly. Amberpaw's eyes flew open. "WindClan," she hissed. "And right outside the camp."

Joltpaw glanced around. "We can't tell Firestar without them noticing us."

"What do we do?" Her brother, Cypruspaw, looked terrified.

Multiple eyes opened and looked at each other. "In-" Cypruspaw was cut off.

"WindClan, attack!"

* * *

Lanette~ that took forever to write. Anyways, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lanette~ Another extremely long, hard to type, probably boring but action-packed, waste of time chapter. Just kidding. But really, it takes me like three days to type one. Well, hope I didn't waste my time on a worthless fanfiction! Oh, yeah, and I'm gonna start putting these in bold. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Battle!**

* * *

Meadowpaw clawed the ground anxiously. Her first battle was coming!

"Calm down, you're only going to fight if you need to. Remember, you've only been an apprentice for three moons, and you only know the basics." Leaftail, her mentor, reminded her.

Meadowpaw sighed. "Hey, Grasspaw, wanna practice?"

Her brother turned. "Sure." He tried to leap toward her, but Meadowpaw sidestepped.

"Missed!" She quickly scooted to the left, avoiding Grasspaw's blow. She spun around and managed to get a grip on his tail.

Whirling around, Grasspaw flicked his tail into Meadowpaw's face. "Ah ha!"

She swerved madly to the right, confusing her brother. By the time he overpowered her, they were exhausted.

Leaftail sighed. "Now you won't have any energy left to fight," he meowed.

"What exactly are we fighting ThunderClan for?" Grasspaw panted.

Onestar padded up. "The whole prey-stealing, crossing the border, we-need-more-food deal. It needs to stop, so we're going to show them who's boss."

"Yeah! WindClan is the best!" A young warrior, Antpelt, said proudly.

Ashfoot, the deputy, bounded over to Onestar. "All the teams are set. The herbs are ready. Fresh-kill stocked, and everyone well informed. All we need is for night to fall."

"Great. Leaftail, Grasspaw, Meadowpaw, you'd better rest up and get ready." Onestar walked off with Ashfoot.

Meadowpaw could hardly contain her excitement and tension. She glanced up. Sunhigh. She tried to busy herself by doing light chores, but eventually she got bored.

By the time the sun had begun to set, Meadowpaw was feeling cooped up. She clawed the ground in earnest. Hitherto she had just been honing her skills by practicing with her denmates.

Omestar rallied everyone close to him. "Okay, so everyone knows what they're doing, right? Remember, be as quiet as you can. Also, be sure to cover yourself well with something strong to mask your scent. Crushed leaves will do; so will herbs."

Grasspaw nudged Meadowpaw. "I can't wait!"

"Me too!"

* * *

Gagging at the taste of bitter strengthening herbs, Meadowpaw joined the group of younger apprentices. Barkface and Kestrelflight came over with herbs and cobwebs.

"Listen, guys, you're _not_ going to fight unless I tell you to," Leaftail said. "You're just going to help injured cats out of their camp and bring them to either Barkface or Kestrelflight. And stay hidden."

They went the long way, entering through the forest on their territory. Onestar stopped by a patch of ferns.

"Roll in the ferns until your scent is masked," he ordered. Every cat obeyed, knowing that this will bring up their chances of success.

By this time the moon had almost rose to its zenith, a thin sliver of the moon visible. Just enough light to illuminate the forest, but enough to keep them hidden in the shadows.

The warriors spread out around the ThunderClan camp. Meadowpaw was stunned to see how enclosed the camp was in the quarry. After all, she was used to open fields and wind. Trying not to make loud noises, she and her group situated themselves behind a large, mossy oak tree.

She could see WindClan warriors waiting for Onestar's signal, resisting the urge to join them. Onestar let out a low yield and the warriors jumped into battle. If they won, ThunderClan would know to _never_ hunt in WindClan territory again.

* * *

**Lanette~ feedback? Suggestions? Helpful tips? I'm open to criticism, so don't worry.**


End file.
